Memories
by Kurayami-9
Summary: *4: The Accident* Memories are essential things within each family. They grow and make their own albums to remind the family members of the special times they spent together. Here, you read about the memories Tezuka, Syuusuke and Ryoma make together. Perfect, Alpha and Bratty. Genderbending Fuji, Yukimura and Kirihara, AU.
1. Celebrations

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi has a really big imagination and a wide knowledge of tennis. I have the first, but the second came when I watched _his_ series.

**Summary:** Memories are essential things within each family. They grow and make their own albums to remind the family members of the special times they spent together. Here, you read about the memories Tezuka, Syuusuke and Ryoma make together.

**Notes:** This is a story for my dear friend _Nerdgal_. She gave me the idea and asked me to write it. I hope you all like it!

Since I've been writing Alpha pair stories for the last while, it was a nice change to have a story with the Perfect pair. I love TezuFuji, too, and I once mentioned that Ryoma is best suited for a parent-child relationship with them, so he's their son!

Please, review!

**Warnings:** AU, Genderbending, Fem!Fuji, Fem!Yukimura, Fem!Kirihara.

[line]

Two figures hiding in the shadow approached a man in the garden slowly; the smaller one stifling his giggles and the bigger one putting up a finger in a quiet motion.

Both of them had mischievous glints in their eyes while wide grins plastered themselves on their faces. They slowly tip-toed till they were in a meter distance away from the crouching man, counted silently to three together, and-..!

"SURPRIIIIIISE!"

"GYAAH!"

The two latched themselves on the man's back as he gave a startled shriek and clicked the scissors in his hand by mistake.

Syuusuke and Ryoma giggle together as they finally let their man go. "We totally got him, Mama!" the boy of seven years old said still giggling and his mother nodded to him. Both of them failed to notice the murderous aura radiating from Tezuka that moment, and they totally didn't expect him to-..!

"What have you two done?!" Tezuka roared at them, hovering over them angrily. The mother and son pair blinked, exchanged looks then glanced at the spot where the chestnut-haired man was sitting earlier to find that a branch of the bonsai he was caring for had been cut mercilessly. Ryoma gasped, while Syuusuke bit her lower lip worriedly. They didn't mean to-..!

"I can't believe you two!" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at them, "Syuusuke, Ryoma, go inside and sit in seiza. Do **not** move from there until I come and deal with you."

At that, the two gulped, nodded sadly and headed inside with guiltily bowed heads.

"Mama, what do we do now? Papa is angry.." Little Ryoma said in a hushed voice once they entered their house. Syuusuke sighed and sat down in seiza in the hallway, watching her son copying her beside her, "I don't know, sweetie.. I didn't know he was caring for his bonsai.."

They sighed together, shared a little smile and held each other's hands. A sound of the door to the garden closing reached them and they hurriedly let go, curled their fists on their knees and straightened their backs with bowed heads.

Tezuka nearly stomped on his way. They made him destroy one of his father's bonsai trees! When he reached them, he-..!

"Ryoma," he called sternly and winced internally when he saw his little boy jumping a bit, "Speak."

"I'm sorry, papa! We didn't mean to! Mama and I wanted to surprise you, but we didn't expect that to happen!" the little boy said hurriedly. Well, Tezuka knew it wasn't intentional, but he had to scold both of them.

"Syuusuke?" he called to his wife, waiting for an answer.

"It's as Ryoma said. We wanted to give you a surprise, but Mary-chan was in the way," she cowered at the harsh glare sent at her, "-.. I mean Mary-chan got hurt, and we didn't want that.."

The bespectacled man let out a sharp sigh and passed his hand through his hair while the other went to his hip. "Honestly, Syuusuke, you're my wife, not my second child." He saw the small smiles on both their faces and relaxed a tad bit. Both of his hands were on his hips now, "Why did you do this?"

The brunette mother and her child glanced at each other before they pointed at the living room reluctantly. Tezuka raised an eyebrow in question but went to check there anyway. What he found there took him aback, though.

There was a colorfully wrapped package with a white ribbon on top. A card was hanging from it, and he curiously caught it.

**_"To the best papa in the world! Happy Father's day!  
With love, Ryoma and Syuusuke."_**

His eyes softened at the emotion filled card and he let himself smile a little before composing himself back and walking back to the punished duo on the floor. "What am I going to do with you now?" he asked with a hint of scolding, but then relaxed his expression and knelt in front of them and said softly, "Both of you," the two lifted their heads, guilt still evident in their eyes, ".. you have to give me a kiss."

At once, Ryoma and Syuusuke smiled wide and lunged themselves at him giving him kisses on his cheeks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two figures held their breathes as they watched the back of a woman hanging the laundry on the wires in the garden and made motions for each other to stay quiet.

Syuusuke hummed softly to herself as she hanged the last shirt and stepped back.

The two hiding walked till they were in a close distance with her and got ready. The little boy of eight years old counting from one to three on his fingers and at the third finger, the bigger lunched and swept the brunette woman off her feet carrying her bridal style.

"UWAAAH!"

"Quick!" Tezuka hissed and lowered himself with his wife to the ground when Ryoma came to them and wrapped a piece of a dark colored cloth around her head to cover his mother's eyes, tied it swiftly and stepped back.

"Let me down!" when she was about to lift her hands to get the cloth off, Tezuka made a sudden move of trying to drop her, effectively making her wrap her arms around his neck and keep the cloth in its place, "Now you're going to come with us." He told her and started heading inside, Ryoma going before him and opening the door to let him in and bring her to the living room.

When they were inside, Tezuka set his wife down on the sofa and took the blindfold off her eyes allowing her to see their son holding a medium-sized, rectangular, wrapped box with a ribbon in his arms.

She blinked in surprise and took the box from her son and caught the card that was tucked between the ribbons.

**_"To the best mama in the world! Happy Mother's day!  
With love, Ryoma and Kunimitsu!"_**

Syuusuke blinked a tear away and locked Ryoma in a tight hug and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. She turned and gave her husband a brief kiss on his lips before sharing a hug.

"At least I didn't ruin your laundry." He teased her and she couldn't help but laugh along with her only son.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryoma heard his mother's voice calling his name from downstairs and he rushed to write an answer to a question in his notebook before heading out of his room.

Once he was near the kitchen, he heard hushed voices coming from the other room, and wasn't it only his mother and father downstairs? What was going on?

"Mom? Dad?" he called and walked to the living room and frowned when he found the lights off. He started to worry and immediately searched for the switches to turn them on. What he saw though surprised him very much when he turned around.

"SURPRISE!"

He raised an eyebrow with a confused expression, something he got from his father, at the scene his family made.

His parents were on one side with a camera in his mother's hands with his father beside her smiling. On the other side was a part of the family, too, as his uncle Sanada Genichirou stood with a small smile with his wife, Seiichi, and his best friend, Ayaka, smiling widely at him.

Just then, he noted the white cake in the middle with eleven candles.

_**"Happy Birthday, Ryoma!"**_

He smiled warmly and entered the party.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're gonna ask why I did the first two as Mothers' day and Father's day instead of Tezuka and Fuji's birthdays, then the answer is: in their birthdays, they will be expecting something so it won't be that surprising, but since it's not then the amusement will be bigger.

Review, please.


	2. Tennis

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi has a really big imagination and a wide knowledge of tennis. I have the first, but the second came when I watched _his_ series.

**Summary: **Memories are essential things within each family. They grow and make their own albums to remind the family members of the special times they spent together. Here, you read about the memories Tezuka, Syuusuke and Ryoma make together.

**Notes:** I've passed a block, but thankfully, I was able to get something out.

Please, review!

**Warnings:** AU, Future!Fic, Genderbending, Fem!Fuji, Fem!Yukimura, Fem!Kirihara.

* * *

As a retired tennis pro, Tezuka Kunimitsu's new goal was to pass everything he knows to his only son, Ryoma, and to train him to be the best –even better than him-, because he knew his son was capable of doing that. The fact that Tezuka's wife, Ryoma's mother, Tezuka Syuusuke was a former genius tennis player, too, and who played for fun these times helped both males.

Teaching was showed during the occasional matches they would hold between each other as rivals in the family, and the three members were delighted to be like that..

…

Tezuka watched patiently as his wife whispered in his son's ear some more while the boy nodded to her. Whatever that was about, he really wanted to start their match already, but the duo on the other side of the net didn't seem to sense his eagerness to play. At last, Syuusuke returned to the bench on her son's side and Ryoma got ready to receive his father's serve.

"Ready, Ryoma?"

"Yes!"

Tezuka threw the ball upwards and jumped in a perfect arch smashing it to the other side of the net. Ryoma bounced lightly before sprinting after the ball catching it and returning it perfectly, just like his father would do.

A light rally ensued between them that had the older man pumping with adrenaline. Ryoma sent a lob and his father took the chance to smash the ball on the court, though he halted when he saw a smirk on the boy's lips as he ran back to the baseline and moved swiftly.

Before Tezuka knew it, the ball bounced behind him on his side of the court.

He turned to his wife when he heard loud cheering and a whistle. His lips thinned and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in a mix of annoyance, anger and jealousy. Yes, jealousy, people. "Syuusuke!"

"Yes, darling?"

"That was your Higuma Ootoshi!"

"Yes, why?"

"Ryoma can do it!"

Syuusuke chuckled behind her hand, "Obviously, so. And he does it flawlessly, too, don't you think?"

"SYUUSUKE!"

"What?" the brunette woman was fighting back her laugh bubbling up in her throat.

"You refused to TELL me how do you do it, yet you TAUGHT it to him?!"

The brunette woman smiled and shrugged, "Well, he happens to be my dear son."

"But I'm your husband!"

Syuusuke wished she had her camera with her. Tezuka didn't know how cute he looked when he was jealous, and from his own son nonetheless.

"But he's my _son._" She stressed on the last word.

Tezuka knew it was silly, but he couldn't help it. "I was your husband before he became your son!"

"Oh. Then, when you become like him I'll tell you."

"Syuusuke, that's absurd!"

"Ah, right. You'll never become like him."

The brunette mother finally allowed herself to laugh as she saw the childish tantrum surfacing in her husband's attitude.

"Dad, do you want to stop here?" their thirteen years old boy said teasingly and smiled at his father.

That was a war declaration, Tezuka thought as his glasses glinted dangerously.

...

Well, he was merciless, and it was another brutal loss for Ryoma to add in his notebook.. with the side note of _'Mada mada dane'_ and the small little capped face.

* * *

To break the habit, sometimes the Sanada's go with them to the public tennis courts to play. That's what they were planning one weekend, and that's how Syuusuke and her almost-sister-in-law, seiichi, found themselves cheering a pair on one side of the court.

Of course, they were cheering for their babies, Ryoma and Akaya, as they played a doubles match against their fathers. The young two were surprisingly a great, powerful pair that was bound to bring victory to any team they join. Their parents and almost everyone at school liked to call them the Bratty Pair. They didn't mind it because it was almost true anyway.

The two fourteen years old kids played fairly strongly against their fathers as the match progressed, until Ryoma began pulling the ball to him constantly, a hit after the other while Akaya-chan stood slightly on the side with a proud smirk, in a pose that was ready to go after any mistaken shot. She knew her best friend, aka, secret boyfriend, still hadn't perfected that move yet.

Syuusuke gaped openly at the sight, not able to contain her worry.

"Kunimitsu.." the brunette mother turned to her husband once the ball scored a point for the bratty pair, ".. just, what was that thing?"

Tezuka played it right, "What thing?"

"That! Wasn't that supposed to be your Tezuka Zone?!"

"Now that you mention it, it does look familiar." The chestnut-haired father feigned innocence as he tilted his head looking at his son.

"Kunimitsu!"

"Oh, yes, it is the Tezuka Zone." He fought back the amused smile threatening to break his mask.

"Pray tell me, _why_ is Ryoma doing it?"

Her husband shrugged "Well, he happens to be a Tezuka." And it was said in a light voice that bordered on being teasing.

"And _that_," Ryoma whispered with a smirk to the girl beside him, ".. is how I get them fired up." Akaya snorted as she watched the childish bicker from beside him before she turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Wanna see how_ my _parents look like when they are fired up?"

"Show me." He pulled his cap down a bit and gave her a ball from his pocket. Akaya made a piece sign and skipped to the baseline.

"Daddy, I'm serving~" she chirped and bounced the ball on the court.

Sanada Genichirou's attention returned to their heirs across them before he glanced at his partner, "Tezuka, the match is still yet to end."

"Ah." And the other man was back to his position ready to continue.

The curly-haired girl gave her famous Knuckle serve and watched with happy eyes as her father struggled to return it. The two youngsters enhanced their rally slowly, until Tezuka hit the ball and it was out of both their range. Suddenly, they found Akaya back on the baseline as she swung her racket wildly like a sword, exclaiming, "Swift like the wind!"

Sanada, for a second, froze when he saw that. Immediately, he got into the ball's way and returned it with a powerful forehand.

Akaya's smile bordered on a smirk as she made her way forwards and smashed the ball harder, the adrenaline rush finally taking its toll on her as she let her energy free, "Invade like fire!"

Now, it was Seiichi's turn to gape as she watched her daughter execute the techniques her father used. Since when did she learn them? And was Genichirou the one to teach her?

Two males on the court stared with wide eyes at the only female on while the third just watched with an amused smile. The night-haired girl made her final move and held her racket vertically over her head, "Strike like lightning!" she yelled and hit the ball with all her might.

Sanada didn't even try to get that shot and let out hit the ground with a resounding smack as he stared openly at his only daughter, "Akaya..?"

There was a shriek before one frantic bluenette mother jumped to her feet, "SANADA GENICHIROU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF WHAT I JUST SAW?!"

"S-Seiichi! I swear, I don't know how-..!"

"How _could_ you teach our baby such dangerous things?!"

"No, w-wait!"

"This is not a matter of joking! …." And the bickering continued some more.

Akaya muffled her giggles and turned to her partner with a big smile Ryoma made a move of clapping his hands silently at her work while she walked to stand beside him, "They're not going to stop any time soon, though." She said with a half-pout.

"Mom and dad are at it, too."

And both kids watched from the other side as the four adults continued their argument until they became bored. Ryoma turned to Akaya when he felt a tug at his jersey, "Let's go get some ponta." She said cheerfully and he all but nodded happily.

Quietly, they left their rackets on the ground, linked arms and strolled away from the court in behaviour akin to angels.

"Seiichi."

"Syuusuke."

Both mothers nodded at each other and went to the adjacent side of the court where their kids were a while ago, and took hold of the abandoned rackets. With blank expressions, the two women tapped the rackets on their palms, testing, before returning to the baseline and catching one of the balls.

"Ready to receive punishment?" Seiichi asked coolly.

"Even if the answer is no, here I go!" and Syuusuke started the intense match while the two men paled and gulped nervously.

The bratty pair is sure going to get it later.

…

But now.. let them get out alive from their wives claws first..

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed!

Review, please, and give me themes to write about their memories!


	3. Girlfriends

**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi has a really big imagination and a wide knowledge of tennis. I have the first, but the second came when I watched _his_ series.

**Summary: **Memories are essential things within each family. They grow and make their own albums to remind the family members of the special times they spent together. Here, you read about the memories Tezuka, Syuusuke and Ryoma make together.

**Notes:** I don't mean any insult to Sakuno, but I just don't like that girl with Ryoma. Sorry if this offends you, Sakuno!Fans, but this _is_ a story about the Bratty pair.

Enjoy~

Please, review!

**Warnings:** AU, Future!Fic, Genderbending, Fem!Fuji, Fem!Yukimura, Fem!Kirihara.

* * *

Ryoma didn't have particular problems with girls, even if they seemed to worship him, but that day had been something else completely..

…

"Ryo, your dad is here."

Thirteen-years-old Ryoma looked up when he heard Akaya's voice and searched for a dearly familiar face. His lips cracked in a faint smile when he locked gazes with his father, and the older man smiled back at him.

When they felt like spoiling him a bit, either Tezuka or Syuusuke would go and pick him up from school instead of letting him walk back home. Apparently, this is one of those days.

Both Ryoma and Akaya turned and headed in the direction of the older man and ignored the excited whispers on their way about _'the awesome former tennis pro'_ on the gates of their school and all the admiring and wondering stares.

"Hey, dad." Ryoma greeted casually, albeit with a slightly off tone, and his father placed a hand on his head as he brushed it off.

"Hello, Ryoma, Akaya."

The curly-haired girl gave a swift bow and a greeting that was not like the usually cheerful girl. Tezuka immediately knew something was wrong. "How was school?"

"Good."

"Yeah.."

"Hn." He'd have to find out about what happened with the two later, but for now, "Come on, let's go. Your mother is waiting for us."

"Yes."

Both of them turned to Akaya, "Would you like to come with us? I'll drive you home."

The black-haired girl blinked and hurried to apologize, "Ah, no, thank you! I'll be fine!"

"You know it's okay, Aka." Ryoma told her, but she still stood for her answer.

"There's some place that I need to go to before I head home!"

Tezuka's eyes softened and he said in a remarkably gentle tone, "We can get you wherever you want to go, Akaya."

Akaya shook her head, feeling her curled strands brush her shoulders, "No, really, thank you for the offer, but no need."

Ryoma looked kind of disappointed that she won't ride with them, but Tezuka didn't want to push the girl more, so he nodded to her and ushered his son to the passenger seat while he nodded to the third party.

"Say hi to aunt Syuu for me, Ryo!" she tried to be cheerful, but something was blocking the natural happy look on her face.

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is."

…

"6-3.." Syuusuke announced the score with a hint of worry in her tone as she looked at her son. What was wrong with her usually innocent child? He lost really fast, and his play was off..

"Ryoma, your play was off." she smiled when her husband spoke out her thought, but refrained from doing so when her son replied, "I just feel tired."

Both parents froze.

Ryoma was _never_ tired for a tennis game. He always wanted more after finishing a game even when it's always his loss.

"Ryo, dear, are you okay?" Syuusuke was going to his side and drawing him into her arms in a loose hug, which he kind of leaned in for.

"Yeah, just having a small problem.."

Before anyone could say anything, a hungry grumble made its way from the young boy's stomach, and both parents found themselves calming down a bit, as they knew that their son was going to open up. "Let's go to eat, and we'll talk about this whenever you want." The brunette mother said with a warm smile that always managed to calm his nerves when he had a problem. He nodded with a faint smile.

The trio drove to a random restaurant and settled down, waited for their orders and started their meal.

"Ryoma?" Tezuka asked softly when he saw his son spacing out. Said son blinked when he heard his name and ate a bite before sighing.

"There are girls who want me to go out with them," both parents hid their smiles at the statement, ".. but I'm not really interested in any of them like that." He paused, as if to organize his thoughts, "Though today, things got really frustrating when Osakada started talking about how I would look really good with Ryuzaki, and even went to planning a date for her and I," he didn't say _'us'_ because it didn't appeal to him in anyway. "Everyone really expects me to start going out with her, but I just don't like that."

Tezuka and Syuusuke waited patiently for him to finish saying his problem, and watched as Ryoma played absentmindedly with the food in his plate. "I don't even get to say anything on this. They just go, say anything they want, and rumors start. It's enough that they are loud whenever they see me anywhere, but this went abroad today. I just don't know what to do."

There was a long pause at the table as each thought of something to say, and finally, Syuusuke started, "Would you like to date that girl?"

The golden-eyed boy sighed, "No. I haven't even considered going out with anyone before. And to add to it, Ryuzaki just isn't my type."

Tezuka lowered his utensils and asked, "How is she?"

"She's shy around me, has this really long hair, and often stutters when talking to me. And you know what's the worst part?"

"What?"

"She can't play tennis or hold a rally!"

"And?" his father urged him to go on.

"And, I don't know. Isn't a girlfriend supposed to be some kind of bold and daring with a boy that she wants to date? Do things so she could grab his attention?"

Both parent nodded, "Thought it depends on the girl's personality."

"Do you think she's a good friend?"

Ryoma rolled the thought in his head for a bit, "As a friend, she is. I can't see her more than that."

Syuusuke smiled calmly at him, her eyes open and glinting with tenderness, "Why don't you tell her that? Tell her that you like her as a friend, but not more?"

"I can't say anything to them when they get too excited."

Tezuka nodded once, "Aim for that, first, then see what happens. If nothing will change then tell them clearly to stop those conversations about you."

"I really want them to end all of this, but they don't seem to listen."

The chestnut-haired man leaned forward, "If just saying it doesn't work, you're allowed to yell at them firmly to stop it. Girls know when to stop." And the other two suspected that a whisper of _'though that doesn't apply to your mother..'_ had left him and it made them both giggle.

"Thanks, dad, mom." Ryoma gave them a grateful smile and ate a bit happily.

"But why was Akaya troubled?" Tezuka asked him again, and Syuusuke reacted first, concern evident on her face, "Akaya-chan? Did something happen to her, Ryoma?"

The golden-eyed boy's brows furrowed as he thought about the day, but found that nothing could have caused his best friend to be sad. He shook his head, "I don't know.. nothing happened.." he'd have to give her a call later, or confront her tomorrow.

"I'll call Seiichi later to know if something happened with her."

In his mind, Ryoma was still searching for a reason that might have made Akaya sad since she's almost always by his side. He remembered the talk about the girlfriends, and..

Right then.. she had a pained expression, if he wasn't mistaken..

Could it be possible that that was what saddened her?

Thinking about it now, Akaya _was_ a girl, after all, and she was the only girl who was totally natural around him and didn't get flustered when dealing with him. She had a powerful tennis play that he liked, and that was the most important thing about her.

Was it possible?

For him, she was the most likely person that he would go out with if he ever decided to date.

Well, tomorrow at school he'd find out.

* * *

"_Chotto_," Akaya blinked at the hand that pressed on her closed book and looked up curiously questioning at Ryoma's face, "I want to ask you something." He said, straightforwardly.

Akaya blinked. Fell silent as she pulled her book from under the black-haired boy's hand to place it in her bag _neatly_ like her mother told her, and shrugged, "Okay?"

Ryoma turned and headed outside their classroom, and she curiously walked beside them wondering where they were heading or what was it that he wanted to talk to her about that involved going outside. Normally, he'd pull a chair in front of her desk and sit down, either discuss lessons or eat silently, if he didn't want to go outside and nap.

They turned and went behind the school building to the shade of a tree and Ryoma stopped. The curly-haired girl stopped too and faced him with a curious tilt of her head, "Ryo, what i-.."

"Do you like me?"

Akaya stared hard with wide eyes at her childhood friend. His face was blank that it looked like he was asking her about the time. His eyes were searching within hers as her heartbeats increased. She could feel a blush starting to rise on her cheeks.

"What..?" Akaya asked slowly, barely able to contain the embarrassing situation with her best friend.

Ryoma seemed to ignore that. He nodded and patted her shoulder, "I think it's good."

"G-good..?"

"Yeah, well, when I thought about it, I found that I would rather go out with you and not anyone else." He shrugged, as if the matter was so normal for him.

"R-Ryoma, are you okay..?" her hands balled into fists as she got out of her initial shock.

"Yes. Perfectly fine."

"Then why are you saying this?! You'd never say something like that, I know you!"

Ryoma gave her a smirk, "Perhaps you don't know me that well, Akaya-chan." And his smirk widened when the blush on her face intensified, "And," he stepped closer to her and she blinked, taking a step back. "You're the strongest female tennis player." He looked at her silently for a minute before raising a hand and tugging on a naturally curled black strand, "I like you hair. It looks nice when you tie it in a ponytail."

"What the.." the want to hit him was growing bigger with each second, but Ryoma ignored her and poked a finger on her softly developing breast, "You're not big, and that's a relief."

"R-Ryoma!" she knocked his hand down and wrapped her arms around her body, "That's NOT something nice to say! I'm still growing up!"

The golden-eyed boy hummed and flicked her forehead "You're funny."

Akaya's patience snapped and she lunged forward, clasping a hand on his mouth. "You could have said you like me instead of doing this, you know. I swear sometimes I hate you."

Her hand muffled his laugh, but then he was removing her hand and smirking again.

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

**A/N:** They became a secret couple, not telling anyone that they were dating, simply because their behaviour doesn't change around each other.

Lazy but lovely readers, review!


	4. The Accident

**Disclaimer: **No.

**Summary: **Memories are essential things within each family. They grow and make their own albums to remind the family members of the special times they spent together. Here, you read about the memories Tezuka, Syuusuke and Ryoma make together.

**Notes: **I struggled to get this chapter done! I'm sorry for the super delay my dear friend, forgive me. I just had a couple of things around.

I hope I'll have more time to get back on track with writing.

Please, review!

**Warnings:** AU, Future!Fic, Genderbending, Fem!Fuji, Fem!Yukimura, Fem!Kirihara.

* * *

It was after school one day that Ryoma and Akaya chose to go on a date. They were just walking together, commenting and laughing at random things and doing absolutely nothing useful. However, just being together and sharing thoughts and silly things was nice enough.

Time passed without them noticing as they crossed streets, shops and people. It even reached a degree that a couple high school girls stopped them to chat and ask random things because they thought the couple was cute.

"Ne, Ryoma."

"Hn?"

Akaya stared at him hard then hit him lightly on his arm, "Don't act like my father." She scowled playfully.

"I'm not, stupid." He threw her an amused smirk, "What did you want?"

"Oh, yeah, would you like to go to the public courts tomorrow?"

Ryoma adjusted his hold on his bag and looked at her, "I don't know if mom and dad already have plans for tomorrow or not."

The curly-haired girl nodded accepting the answer, "Call me when you know. If you don't have any plans, we could all go to the park tomorrow.

"Sure." After a minute or so in silence, Ryoma smirked knowingly and casted a sideways glance at her, "By the way, your hair looks nice. Is there any particular reason why you're tying it up today?"

Akaya's eyes widened and a blush started rising to her face as she remembered that she had tied her hair in a ponytail because Ryoma mentioned once that he liked that style a lot. Did he know? That bastard..

She clenched her fists in anger when she heard his amused snort and teasing murmur of _"Mada mada dane."_

The black-haired girl huffed and walked faster in front of him, intending on passing the next street ahead of him just to show how much annoyed she was.

"Oi, Aka, come back here."

"No. If you knew, you shouldn't ask."

"But where's the fun in that?" and the smile he let out was identical to his mother's when she was teasing his father.

Akaya pouted and continued walking, seeing that the signal was green, she started to cross. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sometimes, she didn't know what to do with her boyfriend; he was too much of a trouble that she didn't know how to act around him, but she figured that it was one of the traits that made her love him.

Back with Ryoma, he watched the back of his girlfriend with a smile. Teasing her was just so easy, and he was getting the meaning of his mother's words when she once told him that short-tempered people like his father are so cute to tease. His girlfriend just happens to fall under that category, too.

He jogged the couple of steps separating them and was about to pat her shoulder when he heard a loud horn and both of them looked to their left witnessing a car zooming in their direction, not slowing down.

Everything happened in less than a heartbeat.

The hand that was about to rest on Akaya's shoulder became two that pushed at her back roughly making her tumble and fall forward away and when she looked back, her eyes widened as she took in how the car took a sharp turn but wasn't in time to avoid hitting Ryoma.

"RYOMAAA!"

At once, her body sprang up and she was at his side on the ground. Tears filled her eyes as his eyes remained closed and his body lifeless. Sobs choked her as she looked around her to see a small crowd gathering at the loud noises.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" She snapped angrily while her tears fell freely down her cheeks. Not a couple of seconds later, a man in his late twenties approached her and crouched down in front of her with a pale face.

"I-is he okay? He's not dead, isn't he?"

Her eyes glared at him, "OF COURSE HE'S NOT OKAY! CAN'T YOU SEE?!"

The man trembled and apologized hastily before he got closer and slid his arms under the unconscious body of Ryoma gently, "C-come on, I'll take you both to the hospital." And it was the only solution available that Akaya nodded and went up carrying both their bags and sliding in after the stranger placed Ryoma carefully in the backseat of his car.

Minutes later of driving, they reached the closest hospital to them and immediately got the injured boy inside to get treated.

* * *

Akaya was restless. Why was no one coming out to tell her that Ryoma was fine? Why didn't any one approach to tell her that this is all a dream and she'd soon wake up and return to the real world where she would see her boyfriend and her his laughter and teasing once again?

Her thoughts were shattered as her disturbed heartbeats rocketed through the sky.

The strange man from earlier approached her and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, holding his own mobile phone in the other presenting it to her. "Here, call you parents."

With all the troubled thoughts in her mind, and the streams of tears down her face, she took the phone, absentmindedly dialed her mother's phone number and put it to her ear. Three rings and the call connected.

**_"Hello?"_** her mother's angelic questioning voice sounded and she couldn't stop the sob that broke through her.

"M-mom.."

The change in the gentle tone was obvious as her mother recognized her voice, **_"Akaya? Dear what's wrong?"_**

Waterfalls broke again and her tears fell down renewed, "Mom! Ryoma p-pushed me and got hit! H-he's injured!" she leaned her back to the wall trying to wipe away her tears.

**_"Ryoma got hit? Akaya tell me what happened!"_** but the thirteen-years-old girl couldn't get out another word. Gently, the man pried her hand open and took the phone from her instead.

"E-excuse me, are you Sanada Akaya's mother?"

**_"Who are you? Get her back on the phone!"_**

The man sighed, "Ma'am, please, c-calm down a bit. It's my fault. I was speeding and didn't see those two. The boy pushed the girl away and I couldn't avoid hitting him."

A couple of moments passed in silence before Seiichi's voice rang again, **_"Where are you?"_**

"Tokyo's Hospital."

**_"How's the boy?"_**

The man scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I don't know, but the doctor said it looked like nothing serious. His life in not in danger, but his injuries had to be tended to fast."

**_"Hold on. I'm coming with the boy's mother."_**

"O-okay."

A couple of minutes later, Ryoma was out of the emergency room and sent to a separate room to rest, and after that by less than five minutes, Seiichi and Syuusuke came running towards them.

"Mom!" Akaya shrieked when she saw her mother and ran to her, the older locking her in a tight hug soothing her.

"Akaya, where's Ryoma?" the brunette mother asked and waited until Akaya pointed to one door in the corridor.

Syuusuke rushed to the room and hastily opened the door..

Her only son was lying unconsciously on the white sheets.

"Ryoma.." her voice wavered as she approached his bed and tenderly held his hand. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the monitors around him beating regularly indicating that his situation was stable and she whispered thanks to the God that was watching over him and protected him for her.

Later on, the fathers reached the hospital and were beside their family members, comforting and consoling.

The Sanada family were sitting outside the hospital room with Tezuka and the man who was responsible for the accident. The man declared that he was ready to do anything to be forgiven by both families, and the chestnut-haired father accepted the condition of the man paying the hospital bill.

Everyone's attention was brought to the door of the room when Syuusuke came out crying happily "Ryoma woke up!"

Akaya scrambled to run to the room, followed by her mother and the three males, and her eyes tears in happiness when she saw him up with a faint smile at them.

"Cheers." He teased.

At that moment, the curly-haired girl couldn't stop her tears as she launched herself forward at Ryoma, hugging his neck tightly and crying, paying attention to his broken arm.

After a few seconds, Akaya pulled away, cupped Ryoma's face and pressed her lips to his hard, conveying all her worry and happiness. Her boyfriend seemed surprised at first before he returned her kiss slowly.

They broke apart to breath and Akaya actually pinched his cheeks hard and glared with all her might (not that it had that effect since tears tainted her face and her lips were almost pouty as she sniffed cutely).

"You idiot! Do that again and I'll kill you myself!"

"It hurts!" Ryoma complained and took hold of one of her hands trying to pull her away, which ended up in making her lose her balance and fall on him. Both of them laughed shortly at the funny expressions both sported on their faces, and they seemed lost in a different world when a cough brought them back to their audience.

The two thirteen-years-old blinked when they saw the happy (their mothers) and the surprised (their fathers) expressions of their parents before they realized what was wrong. They exchanged looks and ,caaaalmly, Akaya disengaged herself from Ryoma's one-armed hold and stood up beside his bed.

"Eh.. surprise, I guess?" Akaya laughed nervously, but Ryoma beside her worked up his poker face and stared at the four adults in indifference.

The silence was broken when Seiichi let out a soft squeal and went to hug her daughter, "You're definitely my girl! That was a great kiss!" and Akaya was torn between dying from embarrassment and laughing proudly.

"Ryoma, you must not let her go with this! Fight back and show her who's in control!" Syuusuke yelled with a frown as she went to the unoccupied side of the bed and proceeded to tell her young son how to be dominating in the innocent relationship the two had.

The man responsible for the accident looked really confused with the sharp turn of events passing in front of him, while Tezuka and Sanada stood with perfect poker faces that hid understanding for the little couple and something more *cough* _mature and dangerous_ *cough* for their soul mates.

"I think we need to talk, Akaya." Sanada said sternly.

"You, too, Ryoma." Tezuka added.

And both young teens gulped nervously, while their mothers glared at the fathers without being noticed by their kids.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! I do hope you liked this chapter, and hope to find a review from you, dear readers? *innocent blink and smile*


End file.
